


In Your Arms (I’ll Always Feel Safe)

by ApollosArtemis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flyler, Gen, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Sanvers - Freeform, Supergirl 2x19, alex danvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosArtemis/pseuds/ApollosArtemis
Summary: Floriana, Chyler and Melissa share a moment after the scene where Maggie and Kara save Alex from that tank in 2x19.





	In Your Arms (I’ll Always Feel Safe)

She’s drenched.

 

She’s drenched, and she’s emotionally drained. 

 

She’s also on the floor, in Floriana’s arms, in Melissa’s arms, breathing heavily, and freezing. 

 

Freezing because she was in a tank that filled with water mere minutes before. 

 

But she’s out, and she’s done with that damned tank (she hopes she’s done), and she’s in Floriana’s arms. 

 

They deliver their lines, and they hold her, and Flo kisses her forehead, and the director yells cut. 

 

The cast doesn’t always immediately break character, but they do now. 

 

“Are you okay?” is the first thing Melissa asks her softly, none of them moving out of their embrace. 

 

“Yeah,” Chyler breathes, her voice still hoarse from all the screaming and yelling she had to do today, “I’m fine. I mean, that was tough, but I’m okay.” 

 

“It’s okay if you’re not.” Floriana whispers, because her breaths still aren’t even, and that almost breaks her. 

 

Almost. 

 

Because being in that tank, being surrounded by water, being safe, being not, being nothing and everything at the same time, being Alex, it had been hard. 

 

So hard. 

 

It surprises her that being in Flo’s arms is enough. That she’s enough to keep her from drowning in her own fears, to keep her from losing it, from blurring the lines between what’s hers and what’s Alex’s (she’s still kinda doing that though). She’s surprised that she doesn’t crave Nathan’s arms to hold her instead of Floriana’s. That right here, right now, on this cold floor, in this warm embrace, she’s fine. She’s safe. 

 

But the fears and the feeling of drowning hadn’t completely left yet, so she’s still stuck in this place, this moment, where she doesn’t feel like Chyler per se, but she doesn’t really feel like Alex either. She feels like she’s just... being. Just being, in this state in between fiction and reality, in between drowning and escaping, in between being safe and being in danger. In between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry, because god, this was ridicilous, everything went well, everything went great, but what if it hadn’t? What if they had mistaken any disstress on her side as acting? What if it had gone wrong, really, terribly wrong? 

 

It hadn’t gone wrong. Of course it hadn’t. She’s here, in the arms of the woman who made her doubt a lot of things about herself and her on-screen sister, and she chooses crying over laughing it off. 

 

She opts out of laughing, because she decides that shoving her feelings down with these women right beside her wouldn’t help, wouldn’t work. So she cries, and Melissa is somewhat surprised, somewhat worried, and all Floriana does is hold her closer.

 

Hold her closer and whisper “Hey, hey, you’re okay, you’re safe, you’re okay, we’re here, we got you, we got you.” over and over and over while Melissa squeezes her hand and repeats some things Florians said softly until Chyler’s tears dry down and breathing no longer comes with hiccups or the burning need for oxygen. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“Sorry for what, honey?” Floriana prompts and she completely misses the way Melissa turns her head towards her and beams, because she’s too focused on the redhead in her arms. 

 

“For doing... that,” now she does laugh, but humorlessly. “Alex didn’t cry, so why should I cry?” 

 

“You’re real.” Flo whispers, and Melissa smiles a teary smile through “Alex is a secret agent working for the government trained for things like that. Also, Floriana is right, you’re real, you’re real Chy, and you’re emotional, and you have every right to be. You have no idea how much I cried after that scene on the rooftop with Non, and the one with Astra. Or after the scene where Kara couldn’t save that one man, or- you get the point don’t you?” 

 

Both Chyler and Flo laugh softy at that. 

 

“Yeah, yeah we do.” Chyler reassures her, moving to sit upright, smiling softly when both women holding her protest. “You guys, I’m fine. I need, no wait scratch that, we need to move eventually.” 

 

There’s something in Floriana’s eyes as Melissa accepts the blankets and towels that finally reach them (something about the crew giving them a second to calm Chyler down, which, Melissa argues, they could have done perfectly with blankets) that makes her slide back down though, when Flo asks her to please stay down there for a little bit longer. Which has everything to do with how the snuggling isn’t terrible, and they have blankets now, and has nothing to do with the way her heart speeds up when Flo’s eyes sparkle like that, when Flo holds her like that, when Flo smiles like that. 

 

Nothing at all. 

 

She hopes she’ll actually believe that one day, because god, is it great being here, being safe, being drenched, in Floriana’s arms.

 

Which is exactly where she wants to be, but where she won’t be much longer. So she moves her body into her her costar’s and she closes her eyes, and she sighs, and she thinks about how almost drowning was definitely worth this, and she wishes that this moment would last forever. 

 

 


End file.
